1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and system which are capable of visualizing a plurality of images on a recording medium. The present invention also relates to a recording medium on which images are formed by an image forming apparatus or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing laboratories have been offering a so-called index print service of printing reduced images of all the frames in a matrix array on a single printing sheet so that the contents of the images recorded on a roll film and a disk film can be known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 7-146518 and 7-234454 disclose index image generating apparatuses for printing all the frames of images recorded in one film on a single printing sheet. These index image generating apparatuses generate an index image as follows. Images in the respective frames are picked up from a negative film and a magnetic information on the number of exposures is read from the negative film. Based on the number of exposures, a predetermined specific index format (a format including an array pattern and the size of the images of the respective frames) is set. The index image is generated by arranging the images of the respective frames in a matrix manner in accordance with the index format.
Further, the former application No. 7-146518 discloses that the size of the images of the respective frames is changed according to the number of exposures in order to arrange a plurality of images on a single printing sheet in a well-balanced manner. Specifically, the smaller the number of exposures, the larger the images of the respective frames in the index image.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-110578 discloses an image reproducing apparatus for generating an index image from all the frames of images recorded in the film and reproducing this index image on a cathode ray tube. This publication discloses that the displayed image can be zoomed up or down for each frame in a display screen for the index image.
The index images generated by the apparatuses being in practical use or the apparatuses of the above publications are convenient in confirming all the frames of images recorded in one film at once. However, since the reduced images of the respective images (whole image) are arranged in a matrix manner on the single printing sheet, it is difficult to see the images of the respective frames and to distinguish the contents thereof.
Particularly, the larger the number of exposures, the more the images of the respective frames are reduced. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to distinguish the contents of the images recorded in the film based on the contents of the images of the respective frames of the index image. This leads to a reduction in index effects including the grasp of the contents of the index image and the search of the frames.
Apart from the above index printing apparatuses, an apparatus for combining a self-portrait image and a background image and printing this combined image on a seal print sheet has become popular in recent years. In this apparatus, 16 of the same combined images are printed on the seal print sheet while being arranged in a matrix manner. The seal print sheet has halfcuts which are so formed as to conform to the contour of the respective frames, so that the frames of the combined images can be individually peeled from a pasteboard. A user peels the combined image for each frame and uses as a seal (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cframe sealxe2x80x9d).
The application of this frame seal is being devised. For example, taking advantage of its small size, the frame seal is applied to a name card. This use is very effective because a person who receives a name card can recognize a name in relation to a face. However, since the frame seal has a small size, an amount of information which can be printed in the frame image is limited. Thus, the frame seal is not suited to the use of being applied to a post card or a letter.
On the other hand, it is difficult to keep the seal print sheet having several frame seals peeled therefrom because the unnecessary pasteboard remains.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and system which have overcome the problems residing in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus and system which are capable of forming a composite image to a recording medium in a variety of patterns.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an easily usable recording medium.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an image forming system comprises: an image memory which stores a plurality of frame images; a format memory which stores a format defining an arrangement of frame images for a composite image, at least one frame image of the arrangement having a size larger than that of the other frame images; arranging means for arranging frame images in accordance with the format; image forming means for forming a composite image on a recording medium; and controlling means for controlling the image forming means to form a composite image of frame images in accordance with an arrangement made by the arranging means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus comprises: a holder which holds recording mediums one over another; a transporter which transports a recording medium along a specified direction; an image former which forms an image on the recording medium transported by the transporter; and a separation former which forms a separation on the recording medium transported by the transporter for dividing a specified region of the recording medium from the other region.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a recording medium for use in an image forming apparatus, the recording medium comprises: a base layer; an adhesive layer separably attached on the base layer; a recording layer attached on the adhesive layer; and a separation for defining a plurality of divisions in the recording layer, each division operable to bear an image.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.